Build talk:W/any Enduring UW Farmer
video plx. Brandnew. 08:42, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :I'am the creator of this build, but I can't make a video. Someone please make a video for me. Thonyonline 14:25, 10 August 2008 (GMT) :: Pm me in game Rask Of Shadows I'll die and gamecam it. 14:52, 10 August 2008 (EDT) WTB Farmer's Scythe + AoHM Matti Nuke 15:13, 10 August 2008 (EDT) guess you didnt need my help to make this lol, looks good tho, but i agree with the person above, that would do alot more damage. Sir'Nothing'' ' 18:17, 10 August 2008 (EDT) Oh that's what he meant^^. good id, I'll edit the build right now. But AoHM is precast and 10 energy, so I'll place that in variants. Thonyonline 10:51, 11 August 2008 (GMT) Please rate this build Thonyonline 12:45, 11 August 2008 (GMT) Now that Warrior's Endurance is not a stance (yay new update!) a good one can be brought. -Jujin 00:08, 13 August 2008 (EDT) I've tested it and it works great! (Considering im a noob in warrior solo uw builds...) Easy and fun to use.--Dealey 03:07, 14 August 2008 (EDT) ::Well, considering I have all of the skills, I already have the armor set and I have a Deldrimor Shear on my assassin, it's safe to say that I'll test this now, I'll also do a recording and upload to Youtube, I'll post the link in here, and maybe the video description too. [[User:Stokoe|From'Stokoe']] 11:43, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :::Well, I am only good at doing one thing with this build, and that's dying. No video from me :'( [[User:Stokoe|From'Stokoe']] 13:20, 15 August 2008 (EDT) Same build We both have the same build in testing. Should we merge them? :LOL, mine was made like a month earlier, so he is just copying me. Please delete his. if its the same. Thonyonline 17:07, 15 August 2008 (GMT) ::Both builds are exactly the same. By that I mean they have the same description and everything. And the other one is older. --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:45, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :::No, they are not the same. It took the older build's description as an example, but I did not literally copied it. Besides that, I realy thault about the good attributes and usage of my build, while he just changed some skills... I'm not saying that it's wrong what he did, but I just dont like what he did. Thonyonline 19:29, 15 August 2008 (GMT) ::::Anyway, let's just merge the two together (now knowing that his one was created first). Does anyone has any idea of how to do it? Thonyonline 19:39, 15 August 2008 (GMT) We should merge into yours. Its better, but I dont know how to do that.Saintsfan 10:05, 16 August 2008 (EDT) If you don't know how to use this build If you have problems when using this build, just PM me ingame and I'll help you out with it (show you the build in the Underworld). IGN: Maisha The Knight. Thonyonline 19:34, 15 August 2008 (CET) EDIT: This offer is no longer: I'll stop playing GW for a while because I'm going on a long vacation =D Thonyonline 11:57, 4 January 2009 (CET) BTW Everytime a Smite Crawler Dies another noob is born. '''BE WARNED!'rąʂKƴɖooƿɭɘş 22:01, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :LoL fun stuff. :o Natsopaani 08:20, 19 August 2008 (EDT) This > You? :^Kk thx bai Blah10. Mental Block dont use it against smites if you brought it. block 50% of the time doesnt work well with rending aura. 76.119.149.60 19:48, 16 October 2008 (EDT) :qq forgot to sign in Sir'Nothing'' ' 19:49, 16 October 2008 (EDT) Cant kill Smites I dont know if it me (probably is) or what but i cannot for the love of god kill the smites,graspings go down so easily i wanna laugh but the smite keep owning me,im keeping RA up and Doylak's I have the armor stated on the build page but am still being taken down,I even switched power attack with victorious sweep and i still cant manage any help would be apreciated,P.S sorry if i posted this wrong,im new to Wiki.Fire and deaths 15:26, 25 November 2008 (EST) :Ok since nobody will reply *sadface* im gunna have to spam u all IG now...sorry it had to come to this.Fire and deaths 15:49, 30 November 2008 (EST) ::: Yeah dude, I parked this build too... smites pwn the crap out of you... Same with the 100 blades build... ::::i could understand that youdie from this Scythe build since it has no shield, but with a shield and a -2/stance inscri and the appropriate runes u take 2 damage max of a smite, which Lion's cumfort can easily counter..;o[[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']][[User talk:Close Impact|''Pet Whale]] 18:22, 24 January 2009 (EST) Nah, for some reason smites just rape me... Even if I wait for SoJ to be rended... I dunno why... I've gone back to my Rt/W for smites, faster and safer... Just boring as hell now... Anwyn 03:03, 26 January 2009 (EST) Equipment Question Is a Zealous scythe really needed? Warrior's Endurance is giving you (3 energy *3 enemies=) Nine energy on every hit, so zealous seems like it would be overkill. I'm about to give this a shot, and I wanna know if some other mod could be used for extra damage. |Nalana Darkling| 20:22, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :Alright i've dropped that question...and another thing...i've noticed that using nearly this exact build, but replacing Warrior's Endurnace with Defy Pain, seems to work even easier. Counterattack with a zealous scythe hitting 3 enemies is enough energy management, and Defy Pain makes staying alive oh-so-much easier. Lion's Comfort becomes unnecessary, even. And there's no sacrifice of speed, as your still spamming the same attack skills. Just a thought. |Nalana Darkling| 23:56, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ::Talkative bunch, aren't we? Anyway, I've used both, and infinitely prefer using Defy Pain over Warrior's Endurance. I just bring victorious sweep instead of lion's comfort, as you rarely need to be healed anyway. And flail is great too. Again, no energy problems seen as though most skills are either adrenal or signets, and counter attack covers the energy for Rending Aura and the attack skills. |Nalana Darkling| 01:17, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :::Defy pain is ok, but its going to be infinitely slower than this. because you wont be able to constantly spam attacks. Defy pain should just be left for the people new to UW. --Drah 01:20, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Why why is this writen like its made for people who litterly just started playing GW like 2 minutes after install. when i read it its like reading a book for begginers 12:35, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :Thats a silly question...if you already know how to do UW, why are you reading it in the first place? And if you don't know how to do UW, it's there to explain. |Nalana Darkling| 14:12, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Natural Healing Drop scythe mastery to 11 and put wind prayer up to 8, replace lion's comfort with natural healing and the build becomes much easier. Your healing doesn't disable your sig and rending aura is easier to keep up. Just how I do things -Shway :I very much agree with you, so that's why I made the change. Good suggestion Shway! Thony 16:15, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Couldn't Victorious Sweep just be taken instead of Natural Healing? By the time you need the healing, you've already brought a few smites down considerably...and their lowered health would just feed the attack. Abased Fear 22:20, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :I retract my previous statement. Only happens you'll start out that great with smites with a little luck and an ideal situation (maybe 3 or 4 max). I now use Healing to float my health back up so that I can finally get ahead for the Sweep. Abased Fear 22:21, 10 August 2009 (UTC) UW Updates Okay, this build is pretty much done, I think. I haven't been able to get close to the Wastes. I can still get rid of the graspings while the skeletons roam randomly, but with them in the narrow passes, they seem impossible to get around. Abased Fear 04:38, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :I'm gonna test an idea: AuraEnduranceSignetCounterattackAttackHealingMasterNo Pain i think it may work, but dunno...--37er 11:29, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Defy pain is fine too..maybe it wont get trashed this time if someone reposts it Nalana 23:22, December 26, 2009 (UTC) can the axe be replaced with a sword and still be as effective?